Alone Again, Unnaturally (Epilogue Rewrite)
by Foxboy614
Summary: *Request by Skye Prower 2016* A rewrite of the ending scene of Alone Again, Unnaturally. Also with some minor Tails X Sticks added in for fun. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own anything. I am merely doing this for fun and amusement.  
* This is also requested to me by Skye Prower 2016. This one takes place after Alone Again, Unnaturally. Like the last one, it will be a rewrite, so it won't be exactly word-for-word.**

It had been a hectic day for Sonic and the team. After Tails' special invention caused Sonic to go into another dimension, Tails had to use that same invention on himself to get Sonic back into their normal dimension. Thankfully, it worked, and now everything is back to normal.

"Thanks for saving me, little bro." Sonic said, giving Tails a one-armed bro-hug.  
"You're welcome." Tails replied, panting hard. He was not used to running like Sonic does regularly. "What say we go to Meh Burger to celebrate?" he suggested.  
"I like the sound of that." Sonic replied with a smile.  
"Same here." Amy chimed in.  
"Me too." Knuckles added.  
"Count me in." Sticks said.  
"Well then, let's go." Tails said happily.

They cheered and ran to Meh Burger, except for Tails, who could not run very well due to his chest hurting too much. Since Tails had never ran that fast or hard before in his life, it left him incredibly tired and drained. He panted hard and heavy, clutching his chest in pain. "Hey, guys!" he called out.

But no response.

"HEY!" Tails called out again.

Again, nothing.

Frustrated, mad, and feeling betrayed, Tails took out a blue megaphone he had been working on for a few days. He turned it on and tilted his head back, sucking in as deep a breath as he could, given his current state. Then, with all his might, he shouted as loud as he could into the megaphone.

 ** _"SSSSSTTTOOOOOPPPPP!"_**

The shout echoed throughout the entire island, startling the village, making Sonic and the others freeze dead in their tracks, and scared multiple birds out of the trees.

"Uh oh… we abandoned Tails!" Sonic yelled out, rushing back to Tails. Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks were quick to follow behind him.

All four of them rushed back to Tails, who was glaring daggers at them. "You _*pant*_ ditched _*pant*_ me." he told them in between pants. "Why?!"  
"Sorry Tails." Sticks said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "We just didn't hear you. Honestly."  
"We're really sorry man." Knuckles said. "We were just hungry and we really wanted to celebrate."  
"Can you forgive us?" Amy asked. Tails just stared at them for a few seconds before sighing in an annoyed fashion.  
"Yeah, I forgive you… it's not the first time you've done it, anyways." Tails said bitterly.

Sonic and the others felt really bad for doing that to him. Once again, they ignore him for their own wants and interests. On too many occasions have they done this to him, and too many times have they not properly apologized to him, or try to fix things for future events. Sonic and the team knew they were taking their friendship with Tails for granted. And they also knew that if they continued to do so, then Tails was going to stop being their friend. And if that happened, Sonic would lose his best friend and little brother.

Tails was about to start walking towards Meh Burger, but Sonic stopped him, placing his hand on his little bro's shoulder. Tails looked over his shoulder, annoyed. But once he saw Sonic's face, seeing regret in his eyes, Tails' expression softened up. "What is it?" he asked in concern.  
"Tails… we're really sorry man." Sonic said. "We don't mean to take our friendship with you for granted all the time."  
"We're still trying to improve ourselves." Amy added. "It'll be a long road for us to take, but soon, we'll get there."  
"Our treatment of you is not cool." Knuckles said, feeling down himself.  
"And I'm sorry too." Sticks said. "Especially me; I'm the one who gives you a harder time than all of them put together."  
"Can you forgive us?" Sonic asked.

Tails could tell by the tone of their voices and the expressions on their faces that they meant it. Tails smiled warmly at them, letting them know that all was forgiven. After all, they were his friends, and he could never stay mad at them for very long. "It's fine guys. After all, it's like I said; it's not the first time you've done this, and it likely won't be the last. But I've stayed with you guys through thick and thin, no matter what. I see no reason to change that now."

Sonic and the team smiled and each rushed to give Tails a hug. Sonic gave Tails a one-armed bro-hug, Amy hugged his neck, Knuckles picked him up and bear-hugged him, and Sticks hugged his neck similar to how Amy did, but she held hers longer. Tails blushed at her hug.

"So, now that all's well, what about that celebration?" Sonic suggested.  
"Lead the way, bud." Tails said. Sonic grinned and he began to slowly walk to Meh Burger. Amy jogged up behind him and took his hand in hers. Knuckles followed behind them. Tails was slow to join them, as his chest was still hurting. But Sticks stayed with him, looping her arm around his midsection to support him. Tails smiled and blushed again, subconsciously wrapping his own arm around her waist. Now it was Sticks' turn to blush. So the two walked on to Meh Burger, joining up with the team, who had gone slow enough to let Tails catch up.

And all during their big celebration, no one noticed one thing out of the ordinary; Tails and Sticks were holding hands under the table with their fingers interlaced.

 **The End  
* How was this one? Was it good? Let me know if you want.  
And yeah, I did slip in some Tails X Sticks in there… sue me. X) But seriously, thanks for reading. I know this was short… REALLY short, but sometimes a short story can be just as good as a long one.  
Anyways, let me know how I did, and until next time, take care, and God bless. :)**


End file.
